A New Spider-Man: The Origin
by SSGSSIshiko
Summary: Just a little something I've been wanting to do for a while. Gives a bit of background on my next fanfic that I will be releasing. I hope you all enjoy it. This is some deep stuff. Spoiler's: Real Name reveal. Que the music boy's. Preferably the Spectacular Spider-Man theme song. We've got an origin story to tell.


A New Spider-Man: The Origin

Hey guys. This is SSGSS Ishiko. I know I've got all the other stories to do, but I just want to post this real fast. I needed to do this. The story that follows this one will be about my real life, and I want to take a minute to explain it. I'm not gonna put my whole back story into that story, but I am gonna put it here. Not all of it, but some of the important details that will make this next story I write easier to understand.

My name…. My name is Statuel Mason Howard. My real name. And by the way, it's pronounced Sta-chu-ul. That's how that first name is pronounced. I'm 16, and a sophomore in High School. And for as long as I can remember, I've loved superheroes. Dreamed of becoming one. I'm sure you all have had that period in life, but I'm probably gonna experience it as long as I live. I want to do great things with my life, and I know God will give me those opportunities. (Yes, I'm a christian, which kind of contradicts the Harem King story, but I love DxD.) But, I've always wanted to be more than human. Capable of doing something more. But with the body I have, it's impossible. I'm have a decent body to be sure. But it's just that being "human" is sort of a term that defines me, and everything I am. My abilities, my strengths, my weaknesses, everything. I've always wanted to be more than that.

I've been writing since I was 5, writing short stories about life, fiction, non-fiction, songs, everything you can imagine. I currently write for my school newspaper, which is what inspired me to write fanfiction. To improve my writing skills. I've lived in Texas all my life, but I moved to Keller from Wylie about 5 years ago. I have some good friends who always stand beside me, and who care about me just as much as I care about them. I've been single for as long as I remember, although I'm not particularly interested in getting a girlfriend right now, after recent events pushed me away from that path. (I'm straight.) My parents have supported me in everything I do. I love them so much. My two younger sisters are annoying, but I love them to.

When I heard of Spider-Man for the first time, I knew at first sight he was my favorite. He wasn't just a great superhero, to me, he was the best. He wasn't the most powerful, and for all his brains, he wasn't even the smartest. But what clicked with me most was that he was a kid, just like me. He dealt with the problems a kid dealt with. Loss of parents and parental figures, the horror of school, girl trouble, and of course, he was bullied. He was just like me. I didn't lose my parents, I still have them, but everything else was right on the money. Plus, even if his powers weren't the coolest, I thought they were. Spidey was, no, is, a simple superhero. He helps those who can't help themselves. Spider-Man is the man who gave up his personal life so that others could live through theirs. Everything he does is not for himself, it's for someone else. And I wanted to be like that. Someone that could help people, just, with those powers.

Spidey became everything to me. You might say I became obsessed. I've watched every Spider-Man series out there, and as you all might think, The Spectacular Spider-Man is my favorite. While there are other good Spidey's, such as Spider-Man Unlimited, The Spectacular Spider-Man gives the best interpretation of Spider-Man anyone has ever seen. And a special thanks to thebandragoness for writing the continuation to that show. You all need to read it. Search the bandragoness on or on the site search her story Fighting Crime, Spinning Webs. Or, you can read her rewrite of that story, If This Be My Destiny. She also inspired me to do this. I've drawn picture's of Spider-Man. Became him for Halloween. I've even tried to recreate the web-fluid formula. Don't ask how that turned out. The point is, he was the most relatable superhero, ever. Possibly the most realistic. Not just for me, but for all people. He goes through some of the same things we all go through as people. Finding jobs, paying bills, and other adult issues. He went through a lot of the same kid stuff as well like I mentioned before.

So, for this fanfic, I'm going to become the being I've always wanted to be. I'm going to become Spider-Man. No, not in real life. But here, in this world, I can be who I want to be. So, let me give you all the prologue. I hope you all enjoy. This story will include a lot events that actually took place. Save events related to Spider-Man. Expect romance, action, and of course, an abundance of Quips. For the sake of privacy, names related to mine and Spidey's fictional romances will be masked, although they do represent actual people. I apologize if anyone finds this stalkerish, but every guy's got a crush or two right? These relationships didn't actually take place anyway, and like I said, I'm not interested in getting hooked up with anyone right now. Alright, and last but not least, any events relating to events that take place in the future are not related, especially any and all events related to Spider-Man. On with the prologue!

* * *

Prologue: The New Spectacular Spider-Man

In our vast universe, where no one has ever dared to venture, where no man has even found yet, lies a portal. And in that portal, lie an infinite number of portals. All leading to an infinite number of dimensions. Parallel universes, created from alterations in the timeline, possible events, choices that were never made, and completely new realities entirely. Across this vast multiverse, only two things are certain. The first (apologies to those with different views, this is mine. There won't be too much "religion" in the fanfic.) is that God resides in each one of these universes, whether people believe or not. The only God, in any universe, even if other mythologies seem to be real.

The second certainty, is that in nearly every parallel dimension that exists in this portal, resides a Spider-Man. Across the multiverse lies an infinite number of Spider-Men. All universes possess one,whether in the past, or presently. But notice the keyword from earlier, nearly. In all the universes, only one does not hold a Spider-Man. That universe, is ours. Universe-1. But in our universe, while there may not be a Spider-Man, but there is a possibility for one.

In each universe lies a fragment, whether active or dormant, that lies within at least one person in that universe or timeline. That fragment, holds the potential for that person to become a Spider-Man. And in our universe, that person, is Statuel Mason Howard. A young boy, with a love and passion for Spider-Man. In his world, the Web-Slinger has only been "real" in comic books, movies, and TV shows. But in his heart, while he may not be pure (which, neither is any other Spider-Man), he is worthy. He serves others with his heart, and has a deep love for Jesus, and compassion for others.

For all his efforts, his prayers, his experiments, and his attempts, he's had no luck in activating his powers, his one chance to become Spider-Man. He's nearly given up. But soon, there will be a need for a being who can handle new threats that will invade our world. A need for Spider-Man is soon to arise. And a new Spider-Man, must answer the call. He must don the mask, and take up the spandex. To combat these new threats, the fragment inside our hero must become active.

Mason Howard must become the Spectacular Spider-Man.

* * *

(Note: This Fanfic is not to be released until I have completed Never Alone, something I really need to update. I just wanted to let you all know. I hope you review it, and I'll even accept requests for placement. You can be in the story. I don't want your real names, just give me fake names and I'll get back to you guys on whose who. I'll be including some names as villains for me/Spidey to battle, common crooks, random citizens, and others. This is something I've been thinking about for a long time, and I hope I have all ya'll to support me. Thanks guys. SSGSS Ishiko out.)


End file.
